


Pink shorts with strawberries

by 44hamilton



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Untouched, Cute, Dry Humping, Feminization, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shorts, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/44hamilton/pseuds/44hamilton
Summary: Carlos and Lando meet again after a long time. Carlos finds Lando in cute pink shorts with strawberries on them.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Pink shorts with strawberries

Carlos hasn‘t visited his boyfriend Lando in a while. He was in Spain and Lando in England, he couldn‘t visit him because of the pandemic. It has been months but now Carlos could find a flight since they need to start testing again. He was very happy to see his boyfriend again after such a long time.

„When will you arrive?“, Lando asked him over the phone, a big smile forming on his face. „I missed you so much“

„I missed you, too. I‘ll arrive at 1pm. Then I‘ll sleep for a bit then. I‘ll visit you at around 6pm. I‘m not quite sure, though“, Carlos said.

„Yeah, you need to rest after the flight. Oh- your flight is about to start soon. See you later, baby. Have a great flight. I love you“, Carlos really missed that. Lando was so lovely like that. „I love you too. Bye“

-

When Carlos woke up again to rest, he was already getting ready to visit his boyfriend. But it was still 5pm. Carlos has told Lando he‘d visit him an hour later. Carlos decided to suprise Lando since he has the key for his house. He put on a simple white shirt and slim black jeans. Carlos looked at himself in the mirror and checked if he looked good. He was pretty satisfied with his looks and went out to drive to Lando‘s house.

He slowly opened the door, making sure not make any noise. „Lando?“, Carlos said softly and walked towards his bedroom. Carlos opened the door and the sight was beautiful.

Lando, in front of his mirror, only wearing cute pink shorts with strawberries on them. He has obviously showered a few minutes ago since his hair was still wet. Lando looked so beautiful like that, Carlos thought. He looked so cute, it had an effect on the older one.

Lando turned around seeing Carlos standing on the door. „Carlos!“, he screamed, jumping right in his arms. „You‘re here so early. I missed you“, Lando kissed Carlos and it was full of passion. They haven‘t seen each other in months.

„I wanted to look handsome for you and now you see me in these shorts“, Lando said softly. Carlos looked down into his boyfriend‘s eyes and smiled at him. „You look so cute like that. I love it“, Carlos‘ hand wanders onto the younger‘s ass, squeezing it lightly. Something about seeing Lando in these pink shorts is making Carlos feel so hot suddenly. His boyfriend looked so feminine and cute. Carlos just wants to fuck him raw on his bed like that.

„Let‘s lie on your bed and cuddle“, Carlos says, takes Lando‘s hand and guiding him onto his bed. When they‘re laying on Lando‘s bed, Carlos‘ hand lands on his Lando‘s shoulder. Carlos swings his leg over Lando‘s legs and they seem close. „I love you“, Lando whispers.

„I love you too“

These cuddles seem soft at first, but Carlos has other thoughts. He looks down on those shorts around Lando‘s legs. How can Carlos make something so innocent into something dirty? He hates himself for that but Carlos imagines Lando‘s hard dick in those shorts while Carlos‘ hands are in them, while jerking Lando off. He wants to grab his thighs under those shorts.

Carlos starts kissing Lando‘s neck and watches his reaction. It didn‘t seem dirty for Lando at first so Carlos sucks on his neck and licks it. Lando‘s breath gets quicker and he looks at his boyfriend confused. „What are you doing?“, a whimper leaves Lando‘s mouth, making Carlos smirk.

„Why are you wearing those shorts? They‘re making me hard“, Lando can feel Carlos‘ hard dick on his waist. Carlos starts humping himself a little bit on his boyfriend to get some friction while continuing sucking on Lando‘s neck.

„So you like Femboy‘s. Maybe I should wear female clothes more. It‘d make you rock hard, huh? You would love to see me in skirts and cute shorts, right? Maybe even lingerie?“, Carlos can see Lando‘s dick through the pink shorts. The idea of dressing feminine in the bedroom gets Lando hard, too. He‘d love to see what he can do to Carlos with feminine clothes. There are so many marks on Lando‘s neck by now. „Fuck“, Lando moans when Carlos bite into his neck.

„Touch me, Carlos“, Lando turns them around so Lando is on top of the older one, sitting right on Carlos‘ dick. He puts the shorts on display for Carlos to see his hard dick.

Carlos‘ hands wander under Lando‘s shorts and grabs his thighs. He looks at Lando with so much lust and passion. „I didn‘t know I have a thing for Femboys“, Carlos smirks.

„Let‘s see how fast I can make you cum untouched“, Lando leans down to kiss his boyfriend and starts humping his ass on his boyfriend‘s clothed dick. „I‘ll wear lingerie next time. I have some in my closet“, Lando suddenly confesses to make Carlos even hornier.

„Fuck, Lando- You look so hot“, Carlos already looks so wrecked under him. The sight looks so beautiful. Carlos‘ lips turned pink, his eyes full of ecstasy. „Let me make you cum, too, little girl“

Those words gets to Lando‘s dick, making it even more hard. Little whimpers leave his lips while he humps Carlos faster now. „I‘m your little girl. Touch me, Carlos. I waited for you to touch me for so long“, Lando whimpers. The situation is so hot and dirty like that.

Lando puts off Carlos‘ shirt and starts sucking his nipples to make him cum untouched. Carlos‘ hand goes up and finally touches Lando‘s aching dick, which is asking for release the whole time. He slowly starts jerking him off while Lando is humping him even harder. Carlos can feel his release coming soon, his other hand grabbing the sheets under him. They are both moaning as loud as they can, discovering their new kinks. 

„I‘m cumming, Lando“, Carlos breathes gets even quicker and his moans even louder. „Same. Come for your little girl. Let‘s come together.“

They both cum at the same time and they try to normalize their breaths. „We‘re a mess“, Lando laughs, still sitting on Carlos‘ dick. Carlos came in his pants and Lando came in his shorts. Lando stands up to go to the bathroom.

„Next round with lingerie?“

„CARLOS!“

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually inspired by a porn i saw. i‘m sorry.
> 
> tumblr: @hamiltonorrisainz


End file.
